This invention relates to an apparatus for sorting articles, more particularly to an apparatus for sorting articles according to size.
At present, the grouping and sorting of articles such as foodstuffs according to specific size ranges is a manual operation. This entails huge labor costs because of the large amount of manpower required. Inconsistencies in speed and accuracy are also encountered as a result of factors related to mental and physical fatigue.